The present invention is directed to a method of making a sputtering target and target materials made by a cold spraying method.
Sputtering techniques are useful in various ways, such as deposition processes used in the fabrication of various products. A component of such sputtering techniques is a sputtering target. In such deposition techniques, the material of the sputtering target is deposited onto a substrate.